


Secret Identity

by Lindenharp



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 12:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/418687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie knows James's secret now.  Missing scene from <i>Fearful Symmetry</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Identity

“You read comic books.” Robbie smirks. Who’d have suspected  _James_ of being a secret anorak?  
  
“I _ used_ to read comic books,” James corrects.  
  
“Still got your collection?”  
  
“No, sir. I gave it up when I entered the seminary.”  
  
Robbie keeps his face blank. James told him about the chat with Silas. This means that James recited chapter and verse from a comic book he hadn’t read in nine years.  _He’s got a memory like a bloody computer_.  
  
Robbie smiles. Yeah, he’s _ got_ to call James “Boy Wonder”. It’s more fitting than he realised, and will annoy the lad something fierce.  
  
  



End file.
